The Clearwood Murders
The Clearwood Murders is a story written by Donald Newton. It is meant to be the first of possibly three stories. The story was originally a fan fiction to That 70s Show TV series, taking place 20 years after the show ended. Then Donald changed it to become a Scream fan fiction. He finally decided to make it his own story, which meant changing the names of the characters, some of their backstories, and the location of the story, which is part of the eventual title of the story. Characters *TYLER CARTER (18): Tyler is the main character of the story. He was Lorraine's son, whom she secretly had after leaving her family to live in California. Her family never knew about him until he spoke at Lorraine's funeral. When Nancy shows up, Tyler vows to protect her and the rest of the family from the Killer. *NANCY (6): Nancy is an innocent little girl, who is often abused by her father and stepmother. The Carter Family eventually take her in and she becomes the Killer's primary focus. Although, it's clear from the beginning that the Killer doesn't intend to kill her. Nancy becomes close to Tyler, Emilia, Clarence, and Beverly. *CLARENCE CARTER (68): Clarence is Lorraine and Andrew's father, Tyler and Beverly's grandfather, Kathy's husband, and a military vet. He is very close to Andrew's friends, whom he use to despise when they were kids. He use to have a strong bond with Lorraine until she became promiscuous. Wanting to reconcil with his daughter in death, he and Kathy take in Tyler. When the Killer targets the family, he vows to fight him should he come face to face with him. *KATHY CARTER (65): Kathy is Lorraine and Andrew's mother, Tyler and Beverly's grandmother, and Clarence's wife. She is a mother figure to Scott, Charlie, Nick, Daphne, and Melissa, and a grandmother figure to Bella and Emilia. She was the first to renounce Lorraine upon learning of her promiscuous ways. But she regrets this and treats everyone with love to redeem herself. She becomes close to Nancy after they take her in. *ANDREW CARTER (40): Andrew is Lorraine's younger brother, Tyler's Uncle, Clarence and Kathy's son, Daphne's husband, and Beverly's father. He was known as the geek of the group and is very physically weak, which makes him a easy target for the Killer. He has been with Daphne since high school as they were neighbors for a long time. *SCOTT LANE (40): Scott is Andrew's best friend. When they were teens, Scott was a rebel and a stoner. His mother abandoned him and the Carters took him in. He eventually learns about his rich father, who gave him a large sum for not being there for him. With the money given to him, he bought his own music store called "WAVE." Scott is still close to the Carter family and becomes a target of the Killer. *CHARLIE RODRIGUEZ (40): Charlie is a friend of Andrew. He was originally from Spain and came to America as a foreign exchange student. But he stayed in America after marrying a girlfriend, whom he later divorced. Charlie was in love with Lorraine and even once confessed his love to her after they slept together. He becomes close to Spanish-American girl Emilia, who was an orphan. *NICK CURTIS (40): Nick is a friend of Andrew. He was known as the "handsome idiot", who got all of the ladies but was the dumbest member of their group. He slept with Lorraine, even while degrading her for being a whore, despite himself being a manwhore. He is the father of Bella, who is alot smarter and more mature than he is. *BELLA CURTIS (20): Bella is Nick's daughter from a nightstand. She is extremely beautiful, smart, and more mature than her own father. She develops feelings for Tyler and becomes jealous any time he interacts with Emilia. *EMILIA (20): Emilia is a Spanish-American orphan. Like Scott, she never met her father and her mother abandoned her when she was young. She becomes a daughter figure to Charlie and becomes close to the Carter family. When they take in Nancy, she and Nancy become best friends, and she would often babysit her. *DAPHNE CARTER (40): Daphne is Andrew's wife and Beverly's mother. She and her father had been the Carter's neighbor when they were in high school, which made it easier for Andrew and Daphne to be together. She has red hair and is considered way out of Andrew's league. *CLAUDIUS CARTER (43): Claudius is Lorraine and Andrew's cousin, Clarence's nephew, and the son of Clarence's late older brother Walter. He was close to everyone during their childhood and was the only one in the family not to renounce nor degrade Lorraine for her promiscuous ways. He becomes close to Tyler and Nancy. *BEVERLY CARTER (12); Beverly is Andrew and Daphne's daughter, Tyler's cousin, and the granddaughter of Clarence and Kathy. She has red hair like her mother, is a tomboy, and very friendly. She becomes close to Nancy when the family takes her in. *MELISSA HOWARD (38): Melissa is Daphne's best friend and a former girlfriend of Nick, Scott, and Charlie. Despite Melissa dating all three of Andrew's friends, she wasn't considered a whore and would often taunt Lorraine for being one. It's believed that she hated Lorraine out of jealousy for her sleeping with Nick, whom was her first love. *BOB PRICE (62): Bob is Daphne's father and Beverly's maternal grandfather. He was the Carter's neighbor for a long time and often considered Clarence his best friend. He thinks that he is funny and tough, which he is not. *LORRAINE CARTER (42): Lorraine is perhaps the most important character in the story and what makes it more interesting is that she's dead from the very beginning. Her backstory plays an important role in the murder spree as the Killer appears to be avenging her. Lorraine was Andrew's older sister, Clarence and Kathy's daughter, and Tyler's mother. She was known for being a whore, party girl, alocholic, and drug addict. Whe her family renounced her, she left for California and was never seen again by her family. *JOHN RILEY (45): John is Nancy's abusive father. Not much is known about him yet because the chapter that he first appears has not been posted yet. *JANET RILEY (40): Janet is Nancy's abusive stepmother and John's wife. Not much is known about her yet because the chapter that she first appears has not been posted yet. *KEITH (42): Keith is someone that the Carter family really hates. Tyler will eventually confront and meet him. There is an interesting twist regarding his connection to the Carter family. *MANDY MCGUIRE (42): Mandy is a rich bitch and a former best friend of Lorraine. She often slanders and gossips about Lorraine being a whore, despite being one herself. She is married to an older rich man, who allows her to have affairs with other men. Tyler is not a fan of her after a speech she makes at Lorraine's funeral. *ROBERT MILLERTON (83): Millerton is Lorraine's former math teacher now living in a nursing home. His backstory with Lorraine is very disturbing and is allegedly the origin of Lorraine's tragic reputation. Tyler will confront him for his actions. But somebody else may also confront him with deadlier results. *THE KILLER (??): The Killer is the main antagonist of the story. He targets everyone who knew Lorraine for the way they treated her. This includes her family, friends, old boyfriends, and lovers. His connection to Lorraine's past will be revealed in the end when his identity, motive, and secrets are uncovered. Plot Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Chapter 12 Trivia Deaths Killer Survivors